


Сэмюэл Винчестер и его неожиданные приобретения

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм вырвался из ада, Дин не может понять - какой ценой и чего им ждать от жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэмюэл Винчестер и его неожиданные приобретения

Бобби вторые сутки пытался добиться хоть малейшей реакции от Винчестера старшего. Ёпт, Винчестера единственного.  
\- Дин, ты обещал Сэму!  
\- Дин, если ты околеешь с недокорма, это будет считаться за самоубийство и ты попадешь в ад!  
\- Твою дивизию, Дин, если ты решил подохнуть, переползи ближе к кладбищу, я мля, не молодой таких коней в одного перетаскивать!  
Дин сидел на диване в гостиной, мял в руке банку из-под пива и молчал. Банку ему дал Бобби, после того как треснул и разлетелся стакан. Пустую. Пить Дин все равно не пытался.  
\- Дин...  
Что хотел сказать Бобби, осталось тайной. В гостиной полыхнул ковер, дико завоняло паленой шерстью. И серой. Когда дым рассеялся, на полу образовался окровавленный труп. Или не труп. Когда Бобби плеснул на него святой водой, тот заскулил:  
\- Еще...  
Дин слетел с дивана.  
\- Сэмми!  
Тело младшего было одним кровавым месивом, где не было разреза, вздувался ожог или цвел синяк. Всей радости, что кости вроде целы. Дин и Бобби перетащили его на стол и очень осторожно начали очищать от струпьев и клочков одежды.  
\- Дин, ему надо в больницу...  
Сэма подкинуло на столе:  
\- НЕТ! - он с трудом разлепил заплывшие глаза, вцепился в рубашку брата и прохрипел, - Дин обещай мне! Я тебе клянусь, я не умру без больницы, поверь, я знаю. Обещай! Что! Не повезешь! Меня! ТУДА!!!  
Голос сорвался, Винчестера затрясло, поплыли слезы. Охотники переглянулись.  
\- Обещаю, Сэмми...  
\- С тебя новая аптечка. - Сказал Бобби и пошел вскрывать запасы.  
В четыре руки они управились довольно быстро, хотя из живых мест на Сэме была разве что задница да пятки.  
\- Чувак, ты похож на Мумию. - Шептал Дин, когда казалось что брат приходит в сознание.  
Но по-настоящему очнулся Сэм только через неделю.

* * *

Дину казалось, что у него дежавю наоборот.  
\- Сэмми, ты обещал мне! - ноль реакции.  
\- Сэмми, если ты заморишь себя голодом, это будет самоубийство и ты попадешь в ад! - в ответ тихое сопение и Сэм только глубже зарывается в старый плед.  
\- Твою дивизию, Сэм! - он забывшись схватил мелкого за плечо, тот взвыл и отпрянул.  
\- Семми, прости... - Потянулся проверить, не повредил ли чего. Сэм дернулся еще сильнее.  
\- Не надо. - Хрипло каркающий голос звучал страшно.  
\- Что?  
\- Личное пространство, чувак. Убери руки.  
Дин в полном ошалении отпустил его. Сэм отодвинулся.  
\- Ешь нормально. Иначе я тебя с ног до головы облапаю! - выдвинул ультиматум Дин, когда заново обрел дар речи. Сэм взял тарелку.

* * *

Дин трясся над его ранами и прикусывал язык каждый раз, когда тянуло спросить - что было и как вырвался. Они и без того наворотили с апокалипсисом и взаимными упреками, не хотелось терять брата окончательно. А пока молчишь, меняя повязки или трындишь об очередном проигрыше любимой когда-то команды, накладывая мазь на ложе вырванных ногтей, кажется что все почти в порядке. Как всегда у Винчестеров - почти в порядке. А Сэм молчал. Попросить кофе или ослабить бинты - это не разговор. На подколки "эй, чувак, без бровей ты вылитый Кермит..." не следовало отзыва "придурок", Дина это убивало сильнее вида Сэмовых бинтов.  
Пока жили у Бобби, тот иногда раскручивал младшего на потрепаться - заставлял вспоминать кто-нибудь нужное для охоты или где искать информацию по редкой нечисти. Но как только мелкий смог стоять, не падая более трех минут, пришлось переехать. Сэм выбрал место у черта на рогах, в глуши, Дин вообще не понимал, зачем там построен дом. А как только смог без помощи дотащиться до толчка, начал отваживать Дина от дома.  
\- Дин, не хочешь поохотиться на привидение, я тут нашел...  
\- Дин съезди к Бобби, поищи...  
\- Дин...  
А Дин зверел. Он не понимал, чего добивается мелкий, а тот наглухо игнорил все просьбы объяснить. Терпение лопнуло день на пятый:  
\- Сэм, чего ты боишься?  
Младший Винчестер неудачно притворился тостером и молчал, пряча лицо в кружку с кофе.  
\- Боишься, что ангелы начнут с тебя что-то требовать?  
Дина окатило кофейными брызгами, младший поднял глаза:  
\- Меня не ангелы вернули, Дин! - рявкнул он и со всей возможной скоростью уковылял в спальню, оставляя брата вытираться и шокировано моргать.  
Назавтра выпинывание Дина продолжились:  
\- Дин, Бобби говорил, что Френстону-младшему нужна помощь...  
\- Гринберг собирает отряд на...  
Фраза "Дин, может переедешь к Лизе, ей нужна..." стала для старшего последней каплей. Дин перешел на военное положение. Нет, помочь с бинтами, сделать пожрать, более-менее держать дом в порядке Дин не отказывался. Но старался жить с Сэмом в разное время. И тоже замолчал. Идиот.  
Он заметил, что Сэму нездоровится и оставил на видном месте коробку с лекарствами. Заметил, что Сэм стал меньше есть - стал внимательней относиться к готовке, ценой литра крови научился строгать салаты. Когда Сэм стал спать едва ли не по восемнадцать часов в сутки - забеспокоился, но идиот же - не дожал мелкого придурка. Но когда на третий месяц после ада он нашел Сэма на пороге ванной без сознания... Едва не умер от испуга.  
Тело брата было настолько холодным, что казалось мертвым. Дин тряс его как полоумный и хрипло выл. Когда с пятой попытки нащупал пульс, немного отпустило. Хоть после адских приключений Сэмми отнюдь не стал пушинкой, как перетащил брата на диван, Дин не помнил. Одеяло, грелка, еще одеяло, растирание ледяных кистей и стоп... К утру Сэм стал напоминать живого. Дин наоборот, сошел бы за зомби. Очень разозленного зомби, которому очень не нравится когда им крутят вслепую.  
Поговорить Сэму пришлось. Дин с трудом вспоминал разговор, но отдавал себе отчет, что был явно не адекватен в процессе и давил на брата без зазрений совести. Спеленатый одеялами, не вполне восстановившийся после ранений, Сэм сопротивляться не мог. Слово за словом, мат за матом, Дин выцедил с него причину его состояния. И вот тут точно чуть не умер. От ярости, от бешеного желания пойти и перебить весь ад, утопить сук в крови и повыдергать им оставшиеся после падения перья. Его мелкого, его Сэмми... Он не мог даже мысленно произнести это слово... Твари.  
Сделка была проста. Долго держать Сэма в аду демоны не могли, лапы коротки. А вот отнять его душу - вполне и даже с удовольствием. Как будет жить тело без души, Сэм не представлял, по гаденьким ухмылкам догадывался что не очень-то здорово. Второй вариант тоже напрягал - его оставят с душой, но за это он будет выполнять для ада некоторые работы, которые не продлятся общим счетом более года и не повредят ему или миру (ну это же Сэм, конечно он уточнил!). И Сэм согласился. Зная, что будет подвох, зная, что проклянет и ад и рай - согласился.  
Проклял он это решение сразу же, судя тому, как задрожали губы и заблестели глаза несгибаемого Семминатора. Начать отрабатывать его заставили немедленно, он стал главным призом на празднестве по случаю собственного освобождения. Дин помнил как тянется время в аду. Помнил как там ломают. И видел - Сэма сломили. Дина, развратника, перепробовавшего в сексе все что можно и почти все что нельзя, не краснеющего от неожиданных предложений и не смущавшегося пробовать новое, ломали на боли и на семье, ни что другое его не трогало. Пуританина Сэма сломали на унижении и сексе. Ему почти три недели пришлось быть игрушкой любого желающего демона. Зачастую Сэмом же в ад обратно и отправленного... Единственной уступкой, но одновременно и издевкой было предложение зарастить ему или все внешние раны, но оставить следы насилия или наоборот. Понятно, что выбрал Сэм.  
У Дина потемнело в глазах. Зверски хотелось что-нибудь разрушить. Первым под руку попался стул - дом устоял чудом. Разнося стену Винчестер услышал тихое:  
\- Не презирай меня. Просто забудь и едь к Лизе. Пожалуйста...  
И совсем на грани слышимости - всхлип. Будто током шибануло. Аж сердце зашлось. Сэмми...  
Дин уронил многострадальную мебель. До него дошло - Сэм не изменился в аду, не вернулся злобной бесчувственной куклой, недобитым терминатором которому фиолетово на все и вся, и даже говорить с братом обломно. Сэм был сломан и боялся. О, Дин прекрасно знал это чувство - смесь стыда и презрения к себе, уверенность, что каждый встречный не плюет тебе в лицо только потому, что не знает о твоем падении. И холодная уверенность - узнает, обязательно.  
\- Сэмми... - он обнял мелкого. Наплевать на личное пространство, свое и его. Сэму НАДО. А раз надо, он это получит, чего бы Дину то не стоило. Мелкий нерешительно обхватил его в ответ. Не верит, понял Дин и сжал сильнее. - В обморок то чего грохнулся? - спросил уткнувшись в ёжик отрастающих волос.  
\- Я только сегодня понял. Там в коробке тест был, меня как дернуло. А когда увидел что положительно... Я подумал... Подумал... - Плечи опять задрожали от беззвучного рыдания. - Я подумал, что ты все узнаешь и тебе будет противно быть рядом со мной, - выпалил он на одном дыхании и опять уткнулся в плечо брата.  
Вот оно. Беременность не скроешь. Ребенка, если выживет - тоже. А как детей делают все в курсе. Дин озверел. Наверняка эти суки в процессе наговорили ему разной дряни. Сэм демонам не верит, лгут же. Но думать не перестает, это ж Сэм. Дин порылся в памяти - и боязнь прикосновений, которую он списывал на боль, и нежелание общаться, замкнутость. Все есть. Разве что суицидальные наклонности отсутствуют, но это понятно, Сэм реалист и самоходом в ад не отправится ни за какие коврижки. Скорее забьется в дальний угол - заморит себя тоской и вегетарианским питанием. Мученик, бля. А вот не выйдет! Сэму нужна помощь. Остальное - на задний план. Робокоп Дин программу получил, готов к действию.  
Он вытер Сэму лицо от слез, притянул к себе поближе, обнял. Все, больше ни каких вопросов, только ответы - мы прорвемся Сэмми, ты выдержишь, ты справишься Сэм, хотя бы ради меня...  
Сэм беззвучно проревел до полуночи и вырубился. Дин продержался чуть дольше и очнулся под утро, с закостеневшей шеей и животом, отдавленным чугунной головой младшего. В тот день Сэм выглядел... более живым, что ли. Вечером опять стало заметно, что боится. И Дин просто лег спать рядом с ним. Одетый, на одеяло, обнял. Когда задолбался с кровати падать - придвинул свою. Сэмми впервые за Бог знает сколько времени улыбнулся.  
Полтора месяца казалось, что жизнь налаживается. Сэм иногда косился на свой живот словно там сидел паук, но, по крайней мере, начал нормально есть и спать. А Дин хоть и не любил пижам, обзавелся парочкой - одетым на одеяле как-то не высыпаешься, а раздетым в обнимку с братом он заснуть не мог - Сэма подкидывало на любое прикосновение кожи к коже. Дин сжимал зубы и давился подколками о личном пространстве. Понемногу оба привыкли. Сэм стал спокойнее и начал вслух говорить о том, что ему нужно, что он хочет. Дин немного терялся вначале, но потом решил - лучше так, чем бледная немочь с которой он имел дело раньше.  
Пиздец подкрался с неожиданной стороны.

Сэм начал задерживаться в душе. Стал вставать только после того как Дин выйдет из комнаты. Перестал радоваться прикосновениям. О, говорить Сэмми не перестал, прошлый опыт учтен и записан. Он даже мазь от растяжек на животе попросил. И бондаж для живота. И штаны домашние безразмерные, на вырост. Но Дин чуял - мелкий темнит. И чем дальше, тем сильнее Дину мерещился запах паленого. Он мозги свернул, пытаясь разобраться в чем проблема.  
Головоломка щелкнула однажды ночью, когда Дина разбудили стоны и ругательства. По счастью Дин не подорвался с воплем "Сэмми, что случилось!??", а замер. И понял через пару минут - у Сэмми случился недотрах. Еще через полчаса он понял, что недотрах и хреновый стояк, который не дает кончить, это... В общем, это совсем плохо, наверное, даже хуже чем конец света. Потому что Дин не представлял чем помочь. От слова совсем.

Мелкий маялся сутками напролет. Какая еда, какой сон, он на стену готов был залезть от вечного полустоящего в штанах. И не забыть и не кончить. Он перестал казаться белым и пушистым младшим братом. Когда он не орал, Дин видел, каких усилий ему это стоит и старался быть тише воды ниже травы. И рыл информацию про беременность.  
Они почти не говорили проблеме №1. Дин не представлял, как это будет. Как произойдут роды, кто появится в результате, что им придется с этим результатом делать. После перекопки интернета появилась только уверенность, что их случай определенно первый, не считая папу Иоанна Восьмого конечно. И о проблеме недотраха беременного мужика спросить было не у кого. Дину хватило ума не отсеивать инфу по половому признаку и вскоре он узнал, что данная проблема застигает многих женщин в этот период беременности. Это было открытием. На пару часов он выпал из реальности, соображая как скрестить добытую информацию со своим опытом, чтобы наконец успокоить Сэма. Главное, как уломать его на эксперимент и не оказаться голяком на улице...

* * *

Дин покраснел. От стыда жгло кожу даже на загривке. Видит Бог, ангелы и кто там еще за людьми подсматривает, ему в жизни не хотелось провалиться сквозь землю настолько сильно. Вот прям сейчас, на пороге душевой, где стоит Сэм.  
\- Что ты сейчас сказал? - Сэмми, ой черт, Сэм был сама ярость во плоти. Мокрые, чуть вьющиеся на концах волосы стояли дыбом, вода стекала по плечам, спине, ручейки бежали по округлому, странно смотрящемуся на мужчине животу, который Сэм инстинктивно прикрывал рукой. Его трясло, Дин понимал что переступил черту и Сэм вполне может, не сдерживаясь двинуть ему в морду. Но...  
\- Помочь? - выдавил он из себя. Приходилось смотреть Сэму в глаза, если взгляд опускался, отвести его от напряженного сэмова члена не было ни какой возможности, а сдыхать от перегрева в буквальном смысле, Дину пока не хотелось.  
Зрачки мелкого резко расширились и сжались, он открыл рот, чтобы послать Дина подальше, но старший уже шел ва-банк. Какое там личное пространство, какие принципы... Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он шагнул к Сэму, левую руку мелкому на шею, большой палец поглаживает горло, правую на член. Не на свой, естественно. Легкое скольжение, ай-яй-яй Сэмми, тут растяжек при беременности не бывает! Член удобно ложится в ладонь, Сэм забывает как дышать. Эрекция становится сильнее, но все еще не достаточно. Нежные движения по стволу, приласкать головку, немного потереть под короной, амплитуда, ритм... Сэм плывет в ощущениях, ему по кайфу. А Дин понимает, оргазма тут не добьешься, надо что-то серьезнее. Левая рука, приласкав мягкие губы, опускается вниз. Теперь взять мошонку, перекатить яйца, потереть и надавить за ними, а правая работает в прежнем ритме, Дин чувствует себя мистером Роботом Железные Яйца - он видит перед собой самое охренительное зрелище в жизни и все еще не в обмороке и функционирует. Сэм уже невменяем, еще немного и он вытечет по сливу в канализацию. Колени подгибаются, ноги сами разъезжаются пошире. Чутье Дина докладывает - радоваться рано, прогресса нет, значит скоро пойдет откат. Ну уж нет. Прокляв ад напоследок - чтоб им каждому по двойне выносить! Дин сдвигает левую руку дальше, запястье все еще проезжается по яйцам, а пальцы... Пальцы вовсю ласкают чувствительный анус... Плывет уже не только Сэм.  
Старший брат Дин Винчестер трещит по швам, как первый материк Пангея, он лопается, разбивается на осколки. Множество островов дрейфуют в древнем океане и собирают рисунок новых материков и морей... А у Дина Винчестера стоит на брата. И он не беременный, у него нет проблемы с избытком женских гормонов, он сейчас кончит. Умудряясь сохранять координацию движений, он падает на колени и, удерживая взгляд Сэма, поцелует головку. Язык пробегается чуть толкнувшись в щелку, а палец левой руки ввинчивается в расслабившийся анус и нажимает на простату. Обоих накрывает оргазмом.  
Каким-то чудом Дин успел поддержать мелкого, когда тот обрушился вниз. Хотя каким-каким, затылок просто раскалывается от боли, челюсть у младшенького железная.  
Оказывается, глаза у Сэма опять на мокром месте. Фак, реакция далеко не расчетная. Что-то он не понимает.  
\- Сэмми?  
\- Дин. Скажи мне сразу, ты меня... трахнуть хочешь из-за того, что я не смог... Не отбился... - губы мелкого затряслись,- Раз меня отодрали толпой демоны я тебе кажусь доступным? Раз они это сделали, можешь и ты? Тебе хочется именно поэтому?  
\- Массаж простаты парень, ничего личного. - Брякнул Дин первое, что в окосевших мозгах всплыло. И поцеловал, перекрывая посторгазменный поток бреда беременного, насмерть испуганного мужика. Брата. Родного брата, напомнил себе Дин и заработал языком. Сэм с энтузиазмом ответил.  
\- А теперь что-то личное было? - спросил Сэм. Вот ведь язва...  
\- Теперь - стало. Домывайся и пошли жрать!  
Дин сбежал из ванной.  
Понятно, что одним оргазмом проблему не решишь, но Винчестеры после концерта в ванной умудрялись не смотреть друг на друга почти два дня.

* * *

После ужина, когда дурацкое телешоу достало обоих, Сэма потянуло поговорить. Он лежал на кровати, спиной прижавшись к Дину, под общим одеялом.  
\- Мне так стыдно что я пенял тебе за первую печать, особенно теперь, когда я понимаю на чем тебя сломали. - Прошептал Сэм.  
Дин понял, что резко и некрасиво краснеть стало его дурной привычкой. Сэм понял его напряженность по-своему:  
\- Прости Дин, прости. Я не подумал...  
\- Нет Сэм. Ты не понял. - И покраснел еще сильнее, хотя куда уж. Кожа раскалилась, еще немного и Сэм обернется посмотреть, что тут за пожар.  
\- Дииин?  
Выдираться и сваливать было бы несправедливо к младшему, пришлось давить на корню гордость и колоться.  
\- Меня там не... ну не то чтобы ни разу, но все быстро поняли что это не тот способ на котором я сломаюсь. - Он зарылся лицом младшему в шею и продолжил, - Мне понравилось.  
Сэм взвился, расширенными глазами уставился на брата, перегнулся назад, чтобы лучше видеть.  
\- Тебе ЧТО???  
\- Мне понравилось. Да, Сэмми, твой ебанутый старший брат умудрился словить кайф от секса даже в аду! По крайней мере, мне удалось убедить в этом не только себя. Ну ты понимаешь, в мыслях порой бродит разное, а тело одно и его жалко. А там - полная свобода действий, если порвали - заштопают, откусили - приделают. Можно почувствовать себя снова девственником! Больно конечно, но по сравнению с остальным - детские пряники, отдых для души.  
За ошарашенное выражение лица мелкого в былые годы Дин поставил бы себе высший балл. В категории "доведение Сэмми до шока". Впрочем, мелкий отдышавшись в долгу не остался:  
\- Господи, я в одной постели с монстром секса. А он не привязан! - и глупо хихикнув, потерся задом о динов пах. Оба замерли.  
Сэм вздохнул, пошарив под матрасом, положил перед Дином презервативы и несчастный крем от растяжек. Начал расстегивать рубашку. Дин понял, что зачет по дисциплине "удиви брата" получил сегодня не он.  
\- Ты г-готовился?  
\- Нет. Я п-подумал. - Футболка уже лежала рядом с рубашкой и Сэм елозил выбираясь из штанов. - Я подумал, что это продлится еще минимум четыре с половиной месяца, и я точно не выдержу. Хрена ли страдать.  
Он поцеловал Дина глубоко и сладко.  
\- В конце концов, должен же я узнать, чем ты так удивил демонов.  
Тормоза глухо щелкнув, слетели, как не было. Дальнейшее сохранилось в голове Винчестера старшего только урывками - как отзывчив Сэм на движения губ на члене, как горяч и плотен внутри, как расширяются карие глаза, когда Дин входит и изгибается шея, когда начинает двигаться... Потом зрение забарахлило и остались только ощущения и звуки, кажется Сэм заорал "Господи помоги же мне, ДААААААА" и кончил. А Дин распахнул глаза и жестоко обломался.  
\- Господибожеблятькасчтотытутделаешь!!!??? - Взвыл он, прикрывая брата одеялом и стараясь выйти, ни чего ему не порвав.  
Кастиэль воззрился на него голубыми очами и произнес:  
\- Сэм звал Господа нашего в беде, я отправлен ему на помощь.  
\- Что??? - Просипел Сэм из-под одеяла.  
\- На тебя наложено демонское заклятье, чтобы довести вас до греха. Тебе давно нужна помощь. - Кас начал водить рукой над местом, где теоретически должен был быть торс Сэма.  
Курносая физиономия высунулась из укрытия:  
\- Так я не беременный?  
\- Демонам не дано зарождать жизнь в неприспособленных для того условиях. Они могут только создать симптомы. И опухоль. - Кас взмахнул рукой последний раз и вроде бы закончил.  
\- А ангелы значит могут? - Протянул Дин.  
Кас уставился на него немигающим взглядом. Хотел поднять руку, но взвился Сэм, закрывая собой Дина он затараторил:  
\- Кас-спасибо!Слава-Богу!Спасибо-тебе-Господи!Премного-благодарен! - вдох-выдох, - Кас, если мы решим завести детей, мы тебя позовем, честное слово! Но не сейчас.  
\- Я хотел попрощаться. - Кас стал немного похож на себя-почти-человека. Сэм расслабился, мысль о беременном Дине довела его до икоты.  
\- Э... Кас, а мы... !ик теперь в ад попадем? - тадам! лучший несвоевременный вопрос года от Сэма Винчестера!  
Ангел покосился на их многозначительную позу и общий антураж комнаты.  
\- Для ада вам нужно что-то посерьезней. Самоубийство, например. Массовый геноцид. Лжепророчествование.  
Дин заржал:  
\- Пророка с нас одного хватило. А массовый геноцид я демонам устрою. Спасибо, Кас. Кас?  
Ангел по обыкновению ушел не прощаясь.  
\- Блядь, так и импотентом недолго остаться... - проворчал Дин, падая на кровать и подгребая подушку и брата поближе.  
Зарождающийся испуг в глазах Сэма сменился счастливой хитринкой. Он потерся о бок Дина.  
\- Так может проверим работоспособность?  
\- Нахрен, с тебя точно на сегодня хватит. И с меня. - Он зарылся носом Сэму в волосы и еле слышно пробубнил, - Спи уже, мать-героиня, лекарство от нестоячки мы на тебе уже запатентовали.


End file.
